The Romances of the Marauders
by Kitty Malfoy
Summary: Things happen when two houses are paired together for the rest of the year. Two relationships form, only to be put to the hardests tests of love. SB/OC, RL/OC
1. The Beginning

Title:T he Romances of the Marauders Chapter One: The Beginning Authors: Kitty Malfoy & Anglcprncss28  
  
Everything HP related belongs to J.K! Not me. Though anything not copyrighted to J.K. is MINE! No touchy!  
  
~*~  
  
"This year you all will be grouped together into groups of three. You will remain in these groups for the rest of the year. There will be no changing or switching........EVER!"  
  
McGonagall paced around to the front of her desk, a long parchment in hand. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors waited in anxious anticipation.  
  
"Lupin, Evans, and Potter. Renze, Olaby, and O'Kelley....."  
  
Remus Lupin shot his friend, Sirius Black a sympathetic look. By the looks of it he was going to be paired with with snobby Ravenclaws.  
  
"Black, Glassman, and Hill."  
  
Sirius moved to the designated table, and was shocked to see the two most beautiful girls in school join him.  
  
The first girl smiled broadly and slid into the seat next to him. Her strawberry-blonde hair reached just passed her shoulders, and bounced when she moved. Her heart shaped face was covered in freckles, and her blue eyes turned gray in the light.  
  
"Katharine Glassman." She said in a rush, "But all my friends call me Kat."  
  
The next girl grinned and slid in on his other side. Tight, brown curls framed her pale, oval face, and her icy blue eyes twinkled as she gave Kat a wink.  
  
"Sharlee Hill. Looks like we're partners---"  
  
Kat interrupted and finished her thought, "---for the rest of the year."  
  
Great Sirius thought. "I-I'm Sirius," he finally said out loud.  
  
"We know who you are," Sharlee said.  
  
"Do we all share the same room?" asked Kat.  
  
I hope so Sirius thought.  
  
"Now that we have grouped everyone into groups of three, we will show you all your rooms," McGonagall said "Oh by the way, you ARE sharing one room with your other two partners, and as I said before NO switching!"  
  
Who the heck would wanna switch? They all thought.  
  
Then group by group, McGonagall took them to their rooms. Finally their group was called and they walked in silence to their room. Just then, McGonagall opened the door to their room.  
  
"WOW!" they all said in unison.  
  
Along the far wall were three canopy beds decorated in maroon and navy-due to House colors. To the left was a huge fireplace already roaring with life. In front of the fire were a couch and a chair and several floor pillows. To the right a large mahogany table was shoved against the wall and surrounded by three chairs. A door to the left of the table led into the bathroom.  
  
"Awesome!" Kat said in a breathy voice. "I call this bed!" She said and landed on the far-left bed in a flying leap, and proceeded to jump up and down on it.  
  
How is it?" Sharlee asked as she jumped onto the far right bed, and sprawled out on it.  
  
"Ve-ery b-b-o-uncy!"  
  
McGonagall's head popped up in their fireplace and spoke quickly. "As you have noticed the Houses will be doubling up this year for experimental purposes. You will remain in your groups in every class for the rest of the year. You have the rest of the day to settle into your room." And her head disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
They were quiet for a moment, until Sharlee broke the silence and pointed at the middle bed.  
  
"I guess that's yours, Siri."  
  
"In between you two?"  
  
"Ya..." Kat and Sharlee said in unison.  
  
"Do you guys want to move them around so that you are by each other?" PLEASE NO! PLEASE NO! he thought.  
  
"Nah.... that's all right. They're fine right there. At least for now." Sharlee said.  
  
Kat and Sharlee started to giggle and Sirius started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Um.... what's so funny guys?"  
  
"Oh nothing!" Kat said.  
  
"Tell me! I need to know! Or I'll tell McGonagall that I need a desperate partner change!" Sirius said.  
  
"You wouldn't!" gasped Kat!  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
"Do you really wanna know Siri?" Kat asked slyly.  
  
"Of course I do why else would I have asked you?" Sirius said.  
  
"Well.," Sharlee started. "K, this is kind of embarrassing, but I guess we have to be together all year so we might as well start off being honest. K.Kat and I both like you. You are the hottest, sweetest guy in Hogwarts, and we both have like you since our first year." She finished with a deep sigh of relief from finally saying what she had felt for years.  
  
Kat sat on her bed, blushing. No longer bouncing on it like a five-year- old.  
  
"You what?" Sirius asked extremely shocked at what the curly brunette just said.  
  
"We like you.. a LOT! It's alright if you still want to go to McGonagall for a partner change." Sharlee said softly.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sirius asked, even more surprised at this.  
  
Isn't it obvious to them that I've liked them too?  
  
"No, you're Sirius! Of all the people to forget!" Kat said jokingly.  
  
"I've had a crush on both of you since the first time I saw you. NEVER in my life would I ask for a partner change." Sirius said, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"But you said."  
  
"Never mind what I said. I was just hoping that you two wouldn't want a partner change, and so you'd spill!"  
  
"Of all the pranks in the world..Sirius Black!.."  
  
Kat was interrupted by the loud thud as Sharlee tackled Sirius onto his bed.  
  
"Well that was a nice little surprise!"  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Kat screamed and jumped on top of Sirius.  
  
Sharlee picked up a pillow and hit Sirius on his head with it.  
  
"Oh no you don't, little Miss Hill!"  
  
This erupted into a HUGE pillow fight.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius was sprawled on top of his bed, red-faced and panting. Sharlee had slid off, and was now half-sitting beside the side of the bed-covered in pillows. Kat was giggling uncontrollably-supported by the bed post, and clutching a pillow to her chest.  
  
A sudden knocking, put all three on the defensive. The door swung open and Sharlee and Kat let two pillows fly. A girl's and a boy's muffled scream was followed by another boy's laughter. Sharlee and Kat scrambled down and helped Lily and Remus off the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Remus-" Kat started quietly.  
  
"Didn't mean to, Lils, honest!" Sharlee finished.  
  
"S'ok you two." Lily said and gave Kat an odd look. Kat realized she was still holding Remus' hand and dropped it suddenly, and moved to stand beside Lily and Sharlee.  
  
"hey, Sirius." James said-plopping down on the bed next to him. "Just came to see if these two Ravenclaws had bored you to death, yet."  
  
"I call your room!" Lily chorused.  
  
Sharlee's hand muffled Kat's cry of outrage.  
  
"Ya know, " Sharlee said, rather peeved. "Just because we're in Ravenclaw doesn't mean we're boring-we're just smart."  
  
"Yeah!" Kat said picking up Sharlee's thread of conversation, "We're glad to be paired with a Gryffindor. I was about to go crazy with all that quit! They didn't have much fun!"  
  
Lily laughed, and punched James playfully, "There are lots of days, I can't believe they weren't sorted into Gryffindor-it would have been a much better choice."  
  
"We agree!" they said in unison.  
  
James raised his hands in defense. "All right, all right. I give up."  
  
"Good." Remus said, "'Cuz it's dinner time!"  
  
~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~  
  
R & R  
  
Flames will be used in my Wiccan rituals!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^)  
  
&  
  
Anglcprncss28 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Romances of the Marauders

Chapter Two:

Authors: Kitty Malfoy & Anglcprncss28

Everything HP related belongs to J.K! Not us. Though anything not copyrighted to J.K. is OURS! No touchy!

A/N: Btw, we've been writing this story back and forth in a notebook for about a year and a half and I'm just getting around to typing it all up. Soit's not gonna be our best work considering we're doing it between lectures. Love ya all and I hope you get a kick out of it!

Plus..this is a totally self-insertion fic. Whatcha gonna do about it??

~*~

James and Lily sat down together, and began talking about an upcoming dance, and the others sat down across from them in this order: Remus, Kat, Sirius, Sharlee.

Sirius and Sharlee soon got into a quidditch discussion - which Kat didn't feel like joining. Remus leaned over and pointed at something while he whispered in Kat's ear. She giggled and hid her pink face behind her goblet of cordial.

Suddenly Sirius started to get quiet.

"What's the matter, Siri?" Sharlee asked sweetly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not you," he said somewhat sadly. "It's just that..." he glanced at Kat and suddenly Sharlee knew. "Oh...nevermind."

"You're jealous of Remus and Kat, aren't you Sirius? And remember we're going to be together all year and there is no partner switching so you might as well be honest with me."

"No...I'm not jealous." Sirius said slowly.

Sharlee gave him a stern look that said: don't lie to me Black!

"Ok, I'm jealous. So what?"

"Oh, that's so cute!" Sharlee squealed giddily, but felling slightly jealous of Kat.

By this time Kat had stopped giggling and Remus, Kat, James, & Lily were looking at Sharlee like she had grown a second head.

"What..." Sharlee said slowly.

"What's so cute?" Lily and James asked in unison.

Sirius shot Sharlee a pointed look and she knew what he meant.

"Oh nothing, Siri here just..." She glanced at Sirius and he pleaded to her with his eyes. "made a _really_ cute face!"

"Oh." They all said.

Sirius let out a big sigh of relief thankful that his friends could be so stupid and gullible at times.

"Hey, where's Jessica, Kinch, and Cara? I haven't seen them today." Sharlee asked, changing the subject.

"Probably still in their room. I hear that Kinch likes Jessica." Sirius said extremely thankful to Sharlee.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Sharlee asked. "I went out with him in my first and third year!"

Everyone laughed.

"Shut up guys! It's not funny! I was stupid!" She snickered, "Just kidding...he's really nice."

"A little strange...but nice." Kat said drawing the heat away from Sharlee. "Hey, Siri! Pass the mashed potatoes."

********

"I would like to remind you all, that a dance will be occurring four days from today, on Saturday. If you have finished transfiguring your book into a pillow, you are free to talk amongst yourselves."

McGonagall held their gaze for a moment longer before returning to checking papers.

Sirius, Kat, and Sharlee turned just in time to see James ask Lily to the dance. Both were pink and flushed, but both were grinning broadly.

Sharlee and Kat turned and stared at a very nervous and very uncomfortable Sirius.

::How am I s'pose to choose which one?::

The two girls continued to stare at him, blinking slowly. Unable to hold their double, penetrating gaze he lowered his head, and slowly began packing away his Transfiguration notes.

Kat and Sharlee shared a frustrated look and packed their things away as well.

"Class Dismissed!"

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students alike filed out into the stone corridor, chatting excitedly.

"We'll wait...right, Kat?"

"Right, Shar."

***********

As the days passed, the girls waited patiently but by Friday Sirius still hadn't asked either of them. Sharlee hardly spoke more than five words to him at a time, but ever since Thursday morning, Kat apparently had given up on the idea and was cheerful once again.

Sharlee and Lily were playing Wizard's Chess, and Kat was heading across the common room when Sirius entered. Kat's and Sharlee's heads popped up as he cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you two?"

"Sure." Sharlee said and sat down across from him on the couch. Kat hesitated, then nodded and sat down tensely next to Sharlee.

"I know this sounds weird, but..."

"But?" Sharlee prompted.

"I was wondering if both of you would go to the dance with me."

"Sure!" Sharlee said automatically.

Kat was _silent_. A rare occurrence...

"Kat?" Sharlee inquired nervously, "You **did** wait. _Didn't you_?"

"I'm going with Remus."

********

R & R.I really don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Romances of the Marauders

Chapter Three

Authors: Kitty Malfoy & Anglcprncss28

Everything HP related belongs to J.K! Not us. Though anything not copyrighted to J.K. is OURS! No touchy!

A/N: Btw, we've been writing this story back and forth in a notebook for about a year and a half and I'm just getting around to typing it all up. Soit's not gonna be our best work considering we're doing it between lectures. Love ya all and I hope you get a kick out of it!

Plus..this is a totally self-insertion fic. Whatcha gonna do about it??

~*~

Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"Kat! You promised you'd wait for Sirius! Do you even like Remus?" Sharlee prodded.

"Yeah, I do. I think I have for quite awhile." Then Kat noticed Sirius was still sitting on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Siri! Really I am. But I really like Remus. I think I just had a crush on you..."

"Who wouldn't?" Sirius joked, making the girls laugh. "It's ok really, Kat. I know Remus likes you and I can't say that I blame him" Kat blushed. "But in **all** honesty, I think I'm more compatible with Sharlee."

Sharlee grinned.

*********

"I'm bored Shar. What do you think we should do?"

"Dress shopping in Hogsmeade?" Sharlee suggested.

"Good idea! Let's round everyone up!" Kat exclaimed.

20 minutes later everyone was grouped up in the Great Hall.

"Where do you want to go guys?" Sharlee asked taking charge.

"Well, I kinda have a craving for Butterbeer." Sirius admitted.

"Okay, then we'll start at the Three Broomsticks." Kat said, "Unless someone has a problem with that."

"Sounds good to me," Everyone agreed.

Kat and Remus started off first holding hands and talking intimately between themselves; every once in awhile pointing and gesturing with their free hands. The rest of the couples followed their pattern and the group headed off to Hogsmeade.

********

Once they got into Hogsmeade they headed over towards the Three Broomsticks. They all walked inside and Sharlee took charge once again. "Kat and Remus will you guys go save us a _really_ big booth?" She asked politely, "and Siri and I will get you two Butterbeers."

"Sure," They said in unison, both grinning slyly, and heading off towards a booth in the back.

When the group came across Remus and Kat in the back they found that Remus and Kat needed to find a room.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly...

No reaction.

Sirius whispered in Sharlee's ear; she giggled and nodded/

Sharlee went to Kat's side and Sirius went to Remus' and they both yanked in unison. Kat and Remus both blushed, guiltily.

"Sorry guys! Guess our kiss got a little carried away!" Kat tried to explain.

"Uh huh! You could say that again!" Cara exclaimed.

"Sorry guys! Guess our kiss got a little carried away!"

"Ha. Ha. _Very_ funny. I didn't mean literally you little smart ass." Cara growled.

They talked about the dance, then the guys headed to Zonko's and they were going to join the girls at Wizard's Formalwear five hours later. The girls headed towards the nearest store giggling and talking about what they were looking for in their dress and offering their opinions to all the other girls. They went to all the stores in Hogsmeade and finally they each had found their dresses:

Sharlee: silvery blue (blue is very very pale; color changes with the way she's turned towards the light), strapless with lace up the back, silver jewelry.

Kate: red spaghetti strap halter, with gold bangles and other jewelry

Cara: green, with puffy peasant sleeves, and a single silver chain.

Jessica: pale pink - plain style spaghetti strap, with rosebud earrings.

***********

They met the guys at Wizard's Formalwear and the guys had all found great tuxes that fit them perfectly. All the tuxes were black.

***********

"Hey you guys. Siri and I are gonna go to the library and study, okay?" Sharlee informed them.

"Okay, Remus and I were playing to work outside by the lake anyway," Kat said twining her fingers in his.

"Okay. Now don't you four forget. We're gonna start getting ready at six, so we can get to the dance when it starts at 8." Lily lectured.

Kat snorted, "What are you? My _Mother_?!" She mocked sarcastically.

"Katharine Grace Glassman!" Lily screamed. "If Remus didn't like you so much, I'd hex you where you stand!"

"Well thank god for that!" Kat exclaimed and snatched Remus' arm. They walked away quickly and looking a _little_ too happy for people who were going to "study".

"Sharlee-" Lily turned around in time to see Sirius and Sharlee disappear around the corner.

"You _do_ know they're off snogging, don't you?" James said quietly trying to hold back a laugh.

Lily let out a long sigh, and shot him an exasperated look. "Ya, but still..."

"But still..." James continued. "It's a good idea..." Lily grinned mischievously and pulled James into an empty classroom.

***********

'Why did we have to come back here?" Remus asked, pouting.

Kat patted his cheek and grinned, "Because. If we want it to look like we're "studying" I need to get my quill!"

"Oh all right, but make it quick, love."

"Yeah Yeah!"

Walking into her room, Kat turned and shielded her eyes.

"Ah! I'm blind!" Kat screamed, melodramatically.

Two chairs had been knocked over, and Sirius and Sharlee were all over each other underneath a pile of pillows.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I just came to get my quill..."

Remus called in after her, "Kat what is it -AH! My eyes!"

"Out of my way, Remus! I think they wanna be alone!"

The two stumbled their way out with much banging and resulting in more than a few bruises. Remus pulled a giggling Kat into his arms, and kissed the top of her head.

"How 'bout we finish out own 'studying session' ?"

Kat made a purring noise in the back of her throat, and the couple headed back outside.

******

Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Romances of the Marauders

Chapter Four

Authors: Kitty Malfoy & Anglicprncss28

Everything HP related belongs to J.K! Not us. Though anything not copyrighted to J.K. is OURS! No touchy!

A/N: Btw, we've been writing this story back and forth in a notebook for about a year and a half and I'm just getting around to typing it all up. Soit's not gonna be our best work considering we're doing it between lectures. Love ya all and I hope you get a kick out of it!

Plus..this is a totally self-insertion fic. Whatcha gonna do about it??

~*~

"Kat!" Sharlee hollered. Kat poked her head out of the bathroom - her face covered in green gunk.

"What?!" She bellowed back.

"Get the door!"

"Ok," Kat padded to the door in her robe and slippers - her hair up in rollers.

She opened the door to reveal James, Sirius, Remus, and Kinch all in their T-shirts and boxers.

"Aah! Monster!" Sirius screamed in a very feminine voice.

"Strange..." was all Kinch said.

Remus just gave her a weird look, and James stuck out his tongue. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Kat scowled with a hand on her hip, "I'll have you know it's called a beauty mask."

Kinch snorted, "More like an UGLY mask!"

"Then **you** _William_ Kinch O'Kelley must have one on all the time!" She shot back.

"I borrowed it from you!" he retorted.

"Well you shouldn't have bothered you already had a million."

"So you admit you're ugly." He said, grinning like a Chesire Cat.

"No I don't." She said faltering

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't"

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted.

Kinch and Kat turned around and blinked dumbly at them.

"Geez, you guys are like 2 year olds." Sharlee muttered with a huff. Jessica nodded in agreement.

"At least I'm not stupid," Kat said with an evil smirk. "You're a little early for Halloween don't you think?"

"Don't look directly at her, you guys, or you'll turn to stone!"

"Hey Kinch! The circus called. They want you to be their new 'Bearded Lady'."

"Mars called - they want their experiment back!" he shouted.

"He Jessica. I didn't know Uncle Fester had a twin." She said sarcastically.

"Ugh! With hair like _that_ you should be wearin' a wig!"

"You're so ugly you broke the whole house of mirrors before you even entered!"

"You're so fat that last time you saw 90210 was on your bathroom scale!"

"Since when was this argument about weight!?" Kat asked accusingly.

"Since I made it that way."

"Well that's irrelevant - you have no power."

"Neither do you."

"So! You can't just change the topic - that's cheating!"

"And that'sssssssss bad?"

"You're disqualified."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes! You ARE!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No infinity!"

"STOP ALREADY!" Jessica hollered, "You're slowing us down!"

"Yeah. As much as we like seeing all of you in your underwear we have to get ready." Lily said with a giggle, and closed the door in their faces.

"See." Kinch boasted, "I always win."

Kat shouted through the door at him, "Yes infinity PLUS ONE!" She screamed.

Sirius, James, and Remus snickered behind Kinch's back. "She beat you..." Remus pointed out.

"Oh..._damn_..."

*******

WhateverI don't really care.


End file.
